


We did everything right

by Ghelik



Series: Short Stories [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk Driving, F/F, F/M, Lexa and friends, unbetad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghelik/pseuds/Ghelik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa and friends go out to celebrate their graduation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We did everything right

"Everyone buckled up?" asks Gustus pulling his old beetle out of the parking lot and onto the empty street. On the passenger seat, Gina is already snoring softly, on the backseat Costia and Bellamy are trying to wrestle an overly affectionate Lexa into the seat.

  
"You need to put the seatbelt on, honey," says Costia, giving her girlfriend a peck on the cheek while Bellamy pulls her down. They’re all drunk and a little uncoordinated, it's more difficult than it should.

  
"I don’t want to. I want to sit with you!" whines Lexa, pulling on Bellamy’s arms to hug the other girl.

  
The buckle goes in, and Bellamy releases her, a second later she’s turned to him, patting his cheek softly.  
"You’re like an autumn leaf," Lexa whispers in awe.

  
"What the hell did you guys drink?" asks Gustus, glancing at them through the rearview mirror. "And why don’t I get to have that?"

  
"Because you’re the designated driver," giggles Costia at the same time that Bellamy says: "Because you don’t like alcohol."

  
"It’s unfair. I’m not going to be the designated driver anymore."

  
"You hate alcohol" repeats Bellamy empathizing the word alcohol. "And you’re the only one who has a license."

"That’s bullshit. Costia has a license."

"You do not!" Bellamy turns to the girl a betrayed expression on his face that’s way too earnest. She blows him a raspberry.   
  
"I passed my test ages ago."

  
"You traitor…"

  
Costia throws him a kiss while cradling Lexa’s head on her shoulder. Her eyes are half closed, and she’s playing with the zipper on her girlfriend’s jacket, when suddenly Lexa sits up, surging forward and being only held back by the seatbelt strap across her chest. "Guys! Guys! Guys!" She claws herself forward so that she can shake Gina and Gustus. "We did it! We are getting out of here!"

  
She lets herself be dragged back, falling hard on Bellamy. Gina mumbles something about a squirrel and continues oblivious to the ruckus her friends are making. Her ability to sleep through anything is hugely envied by her rather insomniac friends.

"We are getting out of here!" shouts Lexa and Costia joins in soon enough. Gustus sakes his head, rolling his eyes, yet his smile is huge in the rearview mirror. 

  
They went out to celebrate that they were all going to college, all accepted into Polis University on the other side of the country. They're all finally getting the hell out of this sleepy little town. 

  
"I am going to be the president," mumbles Lexa, sniffing at her girlfriend happily. "That means you’ll be the First Lady and get donuts in bed."

  
"If you don’t get me donuts in bed before you are the president I am going to abandon you." COstia's eyes sparkle with mischief at her girlfriend's horrified expression.  
  
"No. You can’t."

"I totally will."Costia thinks for a minute, pecks Lexa on the corner of her mouth "Gina's hot. She'll definitely take me."

  
"The only one who’s getting donuts in bed from Gina is me" grumbles Bellamy slumped against the window, watching his best friend and her girlfriend bickering. He feels all warm and fuzzy from the alcohol and being surrounded by his friends. 

  
Costia scoffs but Lexa’s nodding very earnest. "Yes, yes, exactly. You can’t take Bella-Bellam" she frowns at her inability to say her best friends name "You can’t take Blake’s girlfriend. So you’re stuck with me." She smiles, happy with her assessment of the situation before turning to Bellamy "Your name is too hard, you should change it."  


"Why not?" challenges Costia with mock indignation, always ready for a fight, no matter how stupid.

"Because…. Because… Because we are getting matching tattoos!" She sits back up, pushing away from Costia, her face suddenly lit up. "Yes all five of us are getting matching tattoos!"

  
Gustus barks out a laugh.

"That doesn’t make sense" argues Costia slowly, frowning like she usually only does when confronted with math problems and leans forward to shake Gina. "Tell Lexa it doesn’t make sense."

  
"I want matching tattoos with all my best friends" decides Lexa.

  
"Well, _I_ don’t want anything to do with needles," argues Bellamy.

  
"Dude," Gustus is laughing, "you’re like a dressmaker."

  
"Am not!" he starts arguing, but then remembers that he is since he's been making his sister's clothes for years now. "Oh…"

  
Gustus stops at a traffic light.

"Don’t worry, Bell" smiles Costia from over Lexa’s head where she’s snuggling against her side again and making happy drunken noises. "You can make my wedding dress when I marry Gina."

Costia's aqua hair shines blue and green in the orange light of the streetlamps.

"You’re so mean." Lexa pouts, her mascara is smudged all around her eyes, making her look like a disgruntled raccoon.

  
"I am not making you anything," Bellamy frowns, Gina should be awake and defend him as a boyfriend or something. "But you can be my maid of honor when _I_ marry Gina." When the light changes, they stick their tongues out at each other because they're mature. 

  
For a minute nobody says anything, dozing off.

"Oh, shit," grumbles Gustus "That was the turn to Gina’s."  


"You can drop her with me" pipes Bellamy happily. "O is with spending the night with friends." Which is the main reason why he's been able to join tonight's party?  He doesn’t like it when the house is empty, and he hates sleeping alone anyway. 

  
Gustus gives him a sympathetic smile through the rearview mirror and Lexa promptly bites his hand, which is drunk-Lexa for emotional support. The first time that happened there was a lot of baffled stares. They were fourteen and alone at Gustus’ house, had raided his mum’s liqueur cabinet. Bellamy had just confessed that his mom was sick and most definitively not crying all over Lexa’s new dress when she just took his hand in her mouth and bit the side of it. Hard.

  
Lexa’s usually the one who never lets herself drink enough to be completely wasted. Bellamy has seen her drunk only a handful of times. It’s a little sad that she’s always so stuffy and strict and only openly affectionate with everyone when drunk, kissing and hugging her friends like an uncoordinated overexcited puppy.

 

"You can all sleep with me." Lexa declares trying to put her arms around Costia and Bellamy’s shoulders and accidentally smacking them both in the face.

  
"Yeah, no way I am dropping you all at Titus’ like this. You’ll wake him up, and I’ll be the one who ends up in trouble. He’ll probably sit me in the corner for being naughty or something."

  
"You’re not my keeper, Gustus. I can make my own decisions."

  
"You’re free to tell that to Titus whenever you want."

  
Titus is Lexa’s uncle. He has been taking care of her since she was two and moved to TonDC after her parents disappeared. Gustus and Lexa both grew up together since they’re neighbors and – following the most popular theory – Titus is totally into Gustus’ mother. Titus is also the minister of their church and has an apparent black-and-white mentality. He’s always pushed Lexa to her limits and is probably the reason why she was always so strict and composed all the time. 

  
"Ok, lovebirds. It’s time for you to start saying goodbye. We’re nearly at Costia’s."

  
"Nooo" complain the two girls hugging each other tighter. "Go to Bellamy’s first!"

  
Gustus glares at Lexa. "I am not going to spend two hours driving you all home. The drop-off is Costia, Bellamy, Lexa, me," he stops under the light with an annoyed huff at the traffic signs that keep turning red right when he’s about to reach them. "Three more blocks and we’re there."

  
Just to spite him they start aggressively making out, pushing back until Lexa’s half lying on Bellamy who huffs and rolls his eyes, playing with the end of one of Lexas’ braids. Lexa’s hair is always in the most complicated hairdos he’s seen at their school.

  
The lights change to green.

 

The car comes out of nowhere, slamming at full speed against their side and pushing them five hundred yards until they’re brought to a sudden stop when the car’s front slams sideways against a tree.

  
For a moment they all sit there in silence, listening to a blaring horn, the crunch of broken glass and hard chocking breaths.

Gustus fishes around his pocket, trying to find his inhaler.

"You all ok?" he manages to gasp. Nobody answers as he puts the inhaler in his mouth. 

  
He sees Gina first. Her eyes still closed. She’s hanging forward from her seatbelt, face covered in blood and half her body meshed with the dented door against which she had been sleeping.

  
Behind him, somebody is screaming, shrill high-pitched but Gustus can’t tear his eyes off Gina, heart twisting in his chest. There’s so much blood…

  
He turns around.

On the backseat Bellamy’s pulling up, from where he was curled protectively around Lexa’s head, Costia’s still lying across her girlfriend's torso. She’s the one choking breaths, a metal bar poking though her side and her legs disappearing into the mess of dented metal that’s the side of his car. Lexa’s screaming, trying to stop the bleeding of Costias’ chest. Her eyes are very wide.

  
Gustus wants to crawl out of the car, but cannot move, cannot stop staring at Costias’ face. A few strands of aqua hair are sticking to her cheek, dark green with blood. There’s a smudge of lipstick on her cheek where Gina had kissed as thanks for a drink or something.

  
Bellamy’s managed to fish his phone out of his pocket and is currently calling an ambulance or 911 or something. His voice is calm and collected. How can he be talking so softly and giving such precise instructions? His eyes fixed on Gina and Gustus feels like puking.

 

The time it takes for the police and the ambulance to come seems to stretch to infinity. They can’t move Costia out of the car, so they all stay inside. Lexa’s not screaming anymore; she’s whispering to her girlfriend, carding her fingers through her hair and pressing Gina’s cardigan against the wound on her chest. Gustus should probably tell her she’s bleeding from the place where the metal bar is poking in through her hip.

  
They have to wait until they cut Costia out of the car. The guys that put her on a gurney and slide her into the ambulance are faceless. They later discover Costia was dead before the ambulance reached the second traffic light.  
Someone puts a blanket around his shoulders.

  
The same faceless people cover Ginas’ body with a white sheet that’s instantly soaked through with dark red blood.

 

Bellamy needs stitches on his temple. Lexa has broken three fingers from where she twisted her hand during the impact. Gustus feels sick; he’s the only one who didn’t get hurt. The hospital calls Gustus’ mother, Nyla, and Titus, who seem to be there in the blink of an eye. Bellamy refused to let anyone call his sister Octavia, so there’s nobody to get him. Nyla fuses a little bit over him, but he’s not reacting to anything, he’s just sitting there, watching his hands. They aren't covered in blood anymore.

  
"I don’t understand," he mumbles to himself. "We did everything right…"

  
Gustus doesn’t understand either.

The other driver wasn’t even hurt, she was very drunk, driving above the speed limit, but she's okay. There must be something wrong with the world if she didn’t get hurt but Gina and Costia had to die.

  
Lexa comes out of the room with her hand in a white cast. Her face is shut off, the mascara still all smudged very dark around her eyes, the white in them seems to glow softly. It’s scary. Titus steps automatically forward tries to hug her, but she shakes him off. There’s nothing of the overly-affectionate-drunk-Lexa there, just the silent scary-looking cold Lexa most people in their class hate and fear. Gustus wants to speak with her, but he doesn’t.

  
Sitting on the uncomfortable plastic chair in the sitting room Bellamy keeps mumbling “I don’t understand. We did everything right”. Nyla puts a hand softly on his shoulder, and he startles but looks up.

  
"Come on. You can stay with us tonight."

  
His face does a little twist where it’s about to crumble but doesn’t. He nods and follows them out of the hospital. He’s not mumbling anymore, but he’s also moving sort of mechanically. At some point, Gustus notices he’s clutching Gina’s blood-soaked soft-brown cardigan. None of them can sleep that night, but they lay there, in the dark room for a few hours pretending. At some point Bellamy starts shaking in his bed, Gustus walks over him and lets his friend clutch him in a vice-like hug and cry in silence.

 

***

 

The sun is high and hot on Gina’s funeral. It’s one of those days she used to love. There are a lot of flowers on her grave, and a lot of friends come to give their condolences to her parents. Gina was loved at their school. She sang in the chorus and was in the chess club. Bellamy and his sister sit on the back during the mass. He’s wearing the only shirt he owns which he ironed for the first time in forever. There are dark circles under his puffy-red-rimmed eyes, and he doesn’t let go of his sister’s hand once during the ceremony. He doesn’t cry. Gustus leaves an empty seat for Lexa, but she doesn’t show.

 

***

 

They burry Costia the next day.

  
Costia wasn’t very popular in their school, she had been transferred two years ago and was considered odd by most of the kids with her piercings and tattoos and her hippie parents. Costia and Lexa had been friends since she entered the classroom, Bellamy and Gustus were introduced by proxy, and soon it was just the four of them against the world.

  
Most of the people at her funeral are from previous schools, or older people from the clubs and bars she frequented. It’s a colorful bunch; even her parents aren’t dressed all in black. Gustus can’t stop looking around: there’s pink, red, blue and even green like Costia’s hair. He cannot look at the urn. Can’t believe she isn’t here anymore.

  
He leaves an empty seat for Lexa, but she doesn’t show up.

 

Gustus drags Bellamy to Cece’s after the ceremony, Octavia tagging along next to her brother. She’s a quiet kid, like her brother and has joined their group enough that she feels part of it somehow. It doesn’t feel right that it’s only the three of them sitting in their usual booth at Cece’s, but he doesn’t want to go back home, and he knows for a fact that Bellamy doesn’t want to be alone either.

  
"I should have gone and drag Lexa out by her hair," mumbles Gustus looking at his coffee.

  
Bellamy doesn’t say anything. Which is ok, because the only thing he’s heard him say is: “I don’t understand. We did everything right,” and it’s painful. Octavia looks at her hot cocoa and tries that nobody notices that she’s crying.

 

***

 

It’s been a week since Costias burial when Bellamy and Gustus go to Lexa’s house. Titus opens the door for them and takes them to Lexa’s room. He usually makes them wait for her in the sitting room, because ‘it’s not proper for a lady to have boys in her room.’ He looks exhausted. They talk to her through the closed door. Take turns coming to visit. Gustus tries knocking, tries talking, tries shouting. Bellamy doesn’t, just brings his bag, sits with his back against the door and reads the copy of the Iliad Gina gave to him as a birthday-present six months back because his cheep paperback had been falling apart in his bag to the point where duck tape didn’t cut it anymore.

  
Lexa refuses to answer, and her door stays closed.

**Author's Note:**

> I was there, writing stupid fluffy happy things and then Nia decided to make an appearance. I blame it all on the Ice Nation, not my inability to write happy things.  
> As always this is unbetad. Thanks for reading.


End file.
